Otázky
by rinashi15
Summary: Jednou Aladdin v noci narazí na Sharrkana a Masrura, jak si to rozdávají na chodbě. Chudák Aladdin ničemu nerozumí, ale když cestou do svého pokoje potká Sinbáda, tak se hned začne vyptávat. Jak to vyřeší král sedmera moří?


Ahoj, jestli náhodou narazíte na tuhle povídku, tak vás varuju, že je to strašný. Nemůžu uvěřit, že jsem napsala takovou úchylárnu/slaďárnu/ nesmysl dohromady!

V podstatě je tady Aladdin uke a Sinbad seme (ano, je to možné). Nápad vznikl díky dvěma doujinshi na stránce (tam jsou dvě doujinshi kde je Aladdin seme a Sinbad uke ).

Užijte si čtení!

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

,Ach, jsem tak unavený" povzdechl si modrovlasý mladík mířící do svého pokoje. Zrovna se vracel z nějaké oslavy, kam ho vytáhli Alibaba a Mor. ,Ale byla to legrace." vesele řekl.

,Hm? Mám jít tudy?" zmateně se zeptal rukh, které mu našeptávaly aby šel tímto směrem. Pokrčil rameny a následoval jejich radu a přemýšlel: ,Proč mi řekli abych šel sem?"

Z myšlení ho vytáhli jakési podivné zvuky vycházející za rohem. Opatrně nakouknul, vyjeveně zíral na dvě známé postavy, jak hlasitě vzdychají a líbají se.

,Proč Sharrkan a Masrur dělají takové věci?"zmateně přemýšlel a díval se na představení před sebou. Sledoval jak fanalisova ruka mizí pod šermířovými šaty a dělá zvláštní pohyby na jeho pozadí.

,Ách!" vykřikl bělovlasý mladík a svíral v rukou oblečení toho druhého. ,P-počkej! Tady ne! J-jdeme do pokoje." zaváhal Sharrkan. Červenovlasý muž ho ale ignoroval a dělal si co chce. Rukou mu předjížděl po zadku a bez varování do něj strčil prst.

,Z-zatraceně! Řek jsem, že t-tady ne!"chvěl se.

,Neboj se nikdo tu není." uklidňoval druhého. Prstem se snažil najít ono místo dávající potěšení.

,N-ne, t-tam ne." poradil partnerovi a doufal, že je nikdo nenačape. Náhle vykřikl a ihned si přiložil na pusu ruku, aby zabránil stenům ven. ,T-tam!" dostal ze sebe s těžkostí.

Alladin celou dobu přemýšlel o co tu vlastně jde. Nechápal, co viděl a něco mu říkalo, že by je neměl přerušovat. Potichu pokračoval v cestě, únava z něj zcela zmizela.

,Už to mám! Zítra se někoho zeptám a on mi ti vysvětlí!" zajásal a rozběhl se původním směrem. Za rohem ale do někoho narazil a spadnul na zem.

,Au!" třel si bolavé místo a pohlédl na osobu před sebou.

,Ách! Aladdine! Jsi v pořádku?" omlouval se král Syndrie a pomohl mudrci před sebou.

,To nic není." uklidňoval ho. ,Co tu děláš strýčku Sinbade?"

,Nemohu spát, tak jsem se šel projít a neříkej mi tak. A co tu děláš ty? "

,Vracím se z oslavy. " odpověděl mladík. Zvědavě koukal na vysokou postavu před sebou a přemýšlel o svém zážitku.

,Můžu se na něco zeptat?"

,Hm?" pozvednul Sinbad obočí.

,Když jsem šel jednou chodbou, tak za rohem byl Masrur a Sharrkan. Objímali se a líbali. Masrur mu šahal na zadek! Potom Sharrkan začal mluvit o něčim divným. Říkal, že tam ne. Masrur potom pohnul rukou na jeho zadku a Sharrkan začal říkat ano. Vůbec nechápu, co dělali a ještě víc nechápu, co mysleli tím místem." dokončil svůj příběh a čekal co mu řekne Sinbad.

Sinbad momentálně prožíval šok. Vypadalo to, že mladý mudrc neměl ponětí o intimitě. Jak mu měl sakra vysvětlit sex? A dokonce mezi muži? Možná, že byl známý pro flirtování se ženami, ale s mužem ještě nic neměl. Co mám dělat?

,No... Aladdine, co kdybys ses zeptal někoho jiného? S tímhle moc zkušeností nemám." snažil se ho od tohoto tématu odradit. Cítil jak se začíná červenat.

,Tak koho se mám zeptat? Alibaby?" zklamaně řekl a studoval obličej druhého. Proč je strýčkův obličej červený?

,Myslím, že ten o tom nic neví." podotknul fialovlásek. Vždyť všichni ví, že Alibaba to se ženami moc neumí a s chlapem? To bylo ještě víc absurdní!

,Tak mi to vysvětlíš, strýčku?" nadějně se zeptal modrovlásek.

,Vypadá to, že asi ano." poraženě řekl král a dodal: ,Poďme do mích komnat, tam budeme mít soukromí."

Aladdin jen mlčky přikývl.

Sinbádovi komnaty

,Tak co to znamenalo?" ptal se nedočkavě mladík. Oba právě seděli na obrovské posteli.

,Víš co znamená když se dva lidé milují?" vyptával se pro ujištění, že aspoň tohle aladdin ví.

,Když se kluk a holka mají rádi, tak pak spolu mají miminko!" nadšeně vykřikl. ,Ale kluci nemůžou mít dítě, že ne? Tak proč to dělali?"

,Ano, to je pravda. Víš Aladdine, když jde o lásku, tak nezáleží jestli je osoba, kterou miluješ muž nebo žena." usmál se Sinbad.

,To ale nevysvětluje, co dělali Masrur a Sharrkan." zajímal se dál.

,Kolik ti je?"

,12!"

,Už by jsi měl být v pubertě, tak pocítíš určité změny. Začneš mít i jednu 'potřebu',když budeš někoho milovat, tak s dotyčným budeš sdílet i intimitu a tím myslím i sex."vysvětlil mu a modlil se aby to druhý pochopil.

,Myslím, že trochu chápu." nejistě kývl. ,Ale pořád to nevysvětluje to místo!" stále nevěděl odpověď na tuto otázku.

,Mezi muži to funguje trochu jinak." vysvětlil král. ,Jak mu mám říct, že muž nemá vagínu!? Vždyť je úplně nevinný! A co teprve pohlavní styk u mužů? Vůbec netuším jak mu to mám říct. Teoreticky asi vím jak to funguje ale prakticky nemám žádné zkušenosti!" bědoval.

,Tak mi to ukažte strýčku!" navrhl vesele aladdin. Sinbádovi ztuhl obličej a následně zrudl.

,Co tím myslíš? Na to si ještě mladý a tohle se dělá jenom s osobou, kterou máš rád!" opatrně se zeptal.

,To vím! Když mi to předvedete na sobě, tak se mi nic nestane a určitě víte jak na to!" navrhl nadšeně. Sinbadova tvář nabrala růžový nádech.

,Aladdine, tohle není dobrý nápad." snažil se mudrce odradit. Avšak bez úspěchu.

,Takže nevíte jak to udělat? Já myslel, že umíte všechno!" zklamaně svěsil modrovlásek hlavu a chtěl odejít.

,Počkej! Neřekl jsem, že máš jít pryč!" zadržel ho. Sinbádova pýcha byla až moc velká, než aby připustil, že něco nedokáže.

,Takže mi to ukážete?" radoval se Aladdin.

,Ano." vydal ze sebe fialovlásek. ,To zvládneš! Jsi přece Sinbad! Král sedmi moří! Prožil jsi nespočet dobrodružství! Zvládneš i tohle!" povzbudil se. Nasadil zářivý úsměv a připravoval se psychicky na následující činnost.

,Jupí! Konečně zjistím co to místo znamená!" zase se radoval.

,Pro tyto aktivity je lepší když člověk nemá na sobě oblečení." vysvětlil nezkušenému mudrci a začal se zbavovat oblečení. Aladdinovi oči ho bedlivě pozorovali, ignorujíc pozorovatele ze sebe nakonec všechno sundal.

Aladdin si mezitím užíval skvělou podívanou. Jakmile byla vrchní část oblečení dole, pohled mu skončil na dvou bradavkách. Chtěl je ochutnat, ale nevěděl jestli by to nevadilo Sinbádovi. Přece jen muž před ním nevypadal příliš šťastně. Prozatím odložil tento nápad a prohlížel si celé nahé tělo před sebou. Nevěděl proč, ale najednou mu začalo být teplo.

,Co dál, strýčku?" zeptal se Aladdin.

,Neříkej mi strýčku! Říkej mi Sin nebo Sinbad. Všiml jsem si jak na mě koukáš, co tě tak zaujalo? Moc dobře vím, že mám pěkné tělo."ušklíbl se fialovlásek.

,Tvoje bradavky, Sin." bez zaváhání odpověděl modrovlásek. ,Můžu se jich dotknout?" odvážil se zeptat.

,Ty máš na hrudníky uchýlku, Aladdine. Ale jo, můžeš se jich dotknout."dal mu povolení. Nikdy by nečekal, že první zkušenost se stejným pohlavím bude zrovna on.

Aladdin se zaradoval, sednul mu na klín a jednou rukou chytil pravou a stisknul ji. To samé udělal i s druhou. Ze Sinbada se ozvaly steny. Byly docela měkké, ale po chvíli dráždění ztvrdly.

,A kde je to místo?" znovu se zeptal. Pořád mačkal bradavky v rukou. ,Sinův hrudník je tvrdý." okomentoval dodatečně. Sinbad si jenom povzdechl.

,Neboj, na to přijde řada," ujišťoval ho, ,a samozřejmě, že mám tvrdý hrudník! Nejsem přece žena!" naštval se. Zloba z něj ale hned odpadla, když byl nad jeho bradavky proveden větší tlak. Netušil, že je má tak citlivé.

Aladdin to nijak nekomentoval a přisál se na levou ústy. Tělo pod ním ztuhlo. Sál ji, cucal a olizoval.

,A-Aladdine, n-nedělej to." vydechl fialovlásek. Dýchal namáhavěji a oči měl přivřené. Vlasy se rozprostíraly okolo něho a vypadal božsky.

,Sin je opravdu pěkný." pomyslel si v duchu. Dál laskal bradavky, když Sinbad všimnul, že ho něco tlačí do stehna.

,Proč je tak velký?" zkomentoval Sinbadův zvětšený penis.

,T-to je normální. Nazývá se to erekce." poučil ho a doufal, že se druhý přestane věnovat bradavkám. ,Ach bože! Právě mě vzrušil 12letej kluk. Jsem to ale úchyl." bědoval.

,A co to dělá?" padla další nevinná otázka. Sinbad měl pocit, že mu právě umřely všechny mozkové buňky.

,To potřebuješ k sexu, Aladdine. Ale to provozovat nebudeme. Místo, o kterým tak moc chceš vědět, by mělo být tady," sjel rukou ke svému konečníku, ,mazání žádné nemám, tak doufám, že to půjde lehce."

Aladdin nedočkavě slezl z jeho klína a nespouštěl z očí jediný králův pohyb. Věc s mazáním nepochopil, ale byl zvědavý jaký to má mít užitek.

Sinbad se opřel o polštáře a roztáhl do široka nohy. Ušklíbl se na reakci Aladdina, který se trochu začervenal. Trochu se obával, co bude muset dělat. ,Co když to bude bolestivé? To bude trapný" honilo se mu hlavou.

Jednou rukou začal hladit svoje mužství a druhou strčil do úst a olizoval si prsty, aby byly aspoň trochu vlhké. Když byly dost navlhčené, tak je vedl ke svému otvoru a jedním začal pronikat. ,Bolí..." zamračil se v duchu.

Pálelo to, ani zpracování erekce se nepomáhalo uvolnit stažené svaly svěrače. Pevně zavřel oči. Cítil, jak se slzy derou ven. Nezaregistroval Aladdinův zamračený pohled.

,Jsi v pořádku Sine? Bolí to?" starostlivě se optal mudrc. Byl nadšený dalším krokem, ale když pozoroval napjatého muže před sebou, tak z něj nadšení začalo opadávat. Další věcí bylo narůstající teplo mezi jeho nohama.

Sinbad ho však nevnímal. Jeho pozornost byla zaměřena na pocit poslední v konečníku a zadržení slz. Překvapil ho náhlý pohyb Aladdina, který mu položil ruku na tvář. Sinbad opatrně otevřel oči a zadíval se na mladíka nevšímaje unikající slzy z jednoho oka.

,Když tě to bolí, tak to nedělej." rozhodl modrovlásek a setřel mu slzu na tváři.

,Vždyť to nic není a vůbec to nebolí!" oponoval Sin. Tváře měl zarudlé rozpaky.

,Třeseš se." jednoduše oponoval Aladdin.

,Jsem v pořádku." argumentoval dál. Odmítal připustit, že něco nedokáže.

Aladdin přihmouřil oči a vytáhl Sinbadovu ruku z těla. Potom upřeně zíral na jeho prsty a nakonec z něj vypadlo: ,Možná jsou tvoje prsty příliš velké."

,Na co tím narážíš?" zeptal se fialovlásek.

,Moje prsty jsou menší! Určitě by to šlo i líp." navrhl Aladdin s úsměvem.

Sinbad se jen začervenal na mudrcův nápad. Po chvíli váhání ale přikývl. Vzal Aladdinovu ruku a naslinil mu prsty. Oproti jeho prstům byla mladíkova ruka drobná.

,Tak do toho." povzbudil ho a opřel se víc do polštářů. Chtěl někam zmizet.

Aladdin se teď soustředil na nový úkol. Ukazováčkem vnikl do králova těla a hned pocítil stažené svaly.

,Takhle to nepůjde Sine," zamračil se, ,Nemůžeš to trochu povolit?"

,N-nevím j-jak." pověděl mu. Hlavu raději zabořil do polštářů. Nechtěl aby druhý viděl jeho obličej. Aladdin však dostal skvělý nápad.

,Takže nebude vadit když udělám tohle?" zeptal se a hned olízl špičku penisu před obličejem. Sinbad překvapeně vykřikl.

,Ach! To n-nemusíš d-dělat." rozpačitě řekl.

,Slané." bylo mu jedinou odpovědí. Aladdin sál dál jeho mužství a dával si ho co nejdál do úst. Sin jen blaženě sténal. Úplně zapomněl na prst uvnitř něho, který začal prozkoumávat vnitřek.

,Jak poznám, že jsem našel to místo?" zeptal se pro jistotu a přidal další prst. Vnitřek jeho těla byl tak těsný a teplý.

,M-myslím, že t-to poznáš." objasnil mu otázku.

,Dobře." přikývl Aladdin. Náhle přidal další prst a snažil se najít ono místo. Sin šokovaně otevřel oči na dalšího narušitele. Aladdin prsty všelijak roztahoval a přitom lízal královu erekci.

,Bolí to?" optal se pro jistotu. Ukazováčkem pak přijel po jistém místě. Sinbad ztuhl a hlasitě vykřikl.

,Ách, Aladdin! T-tam." zasténal hlasitě.

,Našel jsem to!" zaradoval se modrovlásek. Intenzivně přejížděl prsty po tom místě a chudák Sinbad se zmohl jen na hlasité sténání. Oči měl plné slz z intenzivního dráždění jeho prostaty a křečovitě svíral deku pod sebou.

,A-aladdine. P-přestaň m-mě olizovat!" dostal ze sebe namáhavě. Cítil, že brzy bude.

,Proč?" zeptal se zmateně Aladdin.

,P-protože." jednoduše odpověděl fialovlásek.

,Ale já nechci!" dětinsky vykřikl a dál dráždil Sinbáda na obou místech.

,P-přestaň! T-to stačí!" zaječel na něj. Aladdin zklamaně sklonil hlavu a schválně ještě víc přitlačil na místo v Sinově zadku.

,N-ne." hlasitě zasténal a přišel do Aladdinových úst. ,Právě mě udělalo dítě!" uvědomil si zděšeně.

,Hm? Co je to?" zajímal se mudrc, když mu do úst vystříkla bílá tekutina. Chutnalo to hodně slaně. Sin mu neodpovídal, tak to spolkl a starostlivě se ho zeptal: ,Jsi v pořádku?"

Sinbad byl ještě v jakémsi oparu blaženosti. Rozdýchával snad svůj největší orgasmus. Nevnímal, co mu Aladdin říkal.

,Sine?" zatřásl s ním.

,Když už jsi odpověď našel, tak můžeš jít Aladdine." odehnal ho od sebe. Byl zmatený, líbilo se mu to ale on byl přece na ženy! S povzdechem se podíval na Aladdina.

,Sinbade? Jsi naštvaný?" potichu se zeptal a tvářil se provinile. V očích se mu začaly tvořit slzy.

Sinbad panikařil. Nechtěl ho rozbrečet a už vůbec nebyl naštvaný. Aladdin byl prostě na tyhle věci ještě příliš mladý. Přitáhl si mudrce do náruče a objal ho.

,Neplakej Aladdine, nejsem naštvaný. Jsem jenom trochu zmatený, to je vše." ujistil modrovláska.

,To jsem rád." rozzářil se mudrc. Tváře měl také trochu narůžovělé. Náhle se ale zamračil.

,Je něco špatně?" zeptal se s obavami.

,Je mi nějaké teplo a cítím se divně." vysvětlil Aladdin.

,Divně? Kde?" ptal se dál. Měl tušení co to bude.

,Tady." ukázal si mezi nohy a odvrátil pohled od intenzívních zlatých očí.

,Jsi vzrušený." prohlásil šokovaně Sinbad.

,Ách bože! Vždyť mu začíná puberta! U něj je to úplně normální, ještě po takovém zážitku..." pomyslel si.

,Nedívej se tak na mě! Je to tvoje chyba!" obvinil ho mudrc.

,Proč je to moje chyba?" vyzvídal Sin. Aladdin se otočil a něco zamumlal. ,Neslyšel jsem tě, Aladdine." naklonil se k němu.

,P-protože jsi roztomilý." nakonec odpověděl a začervenal se snad ještě víc.

,Nejsem roztomilý!" argumentoval fialovlásek. Byl spoustu věcí, ale roztomilý?

,Ale jsi! Viděl jsem to! Když jsem přejížděl po tom místě, tak jsi zatínal ruce do povlečení! A byl jsi hodně hlasitý! Vypadal jsi jako by jsi byl v nějaké křeči! Vlasy se kolem tebe rozprostíraly jako vodopád a tvoje oči byly plné slz! Bylo to rozko-" zastavil vášnivé vysvětlení když si všiml šokovaného krále. Byl rudý jako rajče.

,Sinbade?"

,Pochopil jsem Aladdine. Zkrátka jsem vypadal hrozně." řekl a sklonil hlavu tak aby mu Aladdin neviděl do tváře. Mudrci se to ale nelíbilo. Vzal jeho tvář do svých malých rukou a rozhodně se podíval udivenému Sinbádovi do očí.

,Nevypadal jsi hrozně! Byl jsi rozkošný." pověděl mu s vážnou tváří.

,Dobře, vyhrál jsi," povzdechl poraženě, ,co budeme dělat s tvým problémem?" ušklíbl se.

,Nevím." odpověděl upřímně.

,Tak já se o to postarám. To je fér, ne?" usmál se fialovlásek. Aladdin mu pomohl se uvolnit, tak teď může oplatit jeho laskavost.

,Jak?" zajímal se modrovlásek.

,Tak, jak jsi se postaral ty o mě." jednoduše vysvětlil a sundaval Aladdinovi kalhoty a spodní prádlo. Vykoukl na něj malá erekce.

,Rozkošné." okomentoval svůj objev. Okamžitě pohltil celou délku jednoduše do úst a skoro se rozkašlal na slanou chuť. To bylo poprvé, co se dotýkal jiného penisu.

,S-sin! T-to je ú-úžasné." vydechl Aladdin pod náporem rozkoše. Cítil, jak ho obklopuje teplo. Křečovitě zabořil ruce do fialových pramenů a zajímalo by ho jak by vypadaly volné.

,Líbí?" usmál se. Cítil malé ruce na své hlavě. Pozvedl trochu hlavu a fascinoval ho pohled na Aladdinovu červenou tvář. ,Uvidíme kdo je tady roztomilý." ušklíbl se a ještě víc v puse sál málou erekci. Dočkal se očekáváné reakce.

,Ách!" hlasitě sténal mudrc. Cítil, že se brzy stane něco divného. Pevně svíral fialové prameny, byly krásně hebké. Nemohl skoro o ničem přemýšlet kvůli takové ohromné slasti, ale podařilo se mu uvolnit prameny z ohonu. ,Doufám, že mu to nevadí." pomyslel si.

,Už?" zeptal se škádlivě. Aladdin jen kývl a svíral jeho vlasy v dlaních.

,Sin!" vykřikl a udělal se mu do pusy. Sinbad poslušně vše spolkl a zadíval se na třesoucího mudrce.

,To b-bylo skvělý." prohlásil po prvním orgasmu.

,Já vím." přikývl Sinbad a potom se dodatečně zeptal: ,Proč jsi mi rozpustil vlasy?"

,Omlouvám se. Já jen, že tahle vypadáš líp a nemohl jsem si pomoct." omlouval se.

,Děkuji," odpověděl, , tak a teď se vrať do svých komnat a jdi spát. Už docela pozdě. A nikomu o tomhle raději nic neříkej."

,Dobře. Nikomu nic neřeknu," slíbil modrovlásek, " můžu se ještě na něco zeptat?" Sinbad se trochu zděsil, co za otázky to bude.

,Ptej se." pobídl ho a připravoval se na nejhorší.

,Ty jsi tohle nikdy před tím nedělal, že jo?" optal se se starostí v hlase. Sinbad na něj jen zíral a přemýšlel, co odpovědět. ,Když mu řeknu, že jo, tak mi asi stejně neuvěří. Ale nechci mu říct, že jsem byl v tomhle nezkušený." nemohl se rozhodnout. Vážnost v Aladdinovém hlase ho však přinutila se přiznat.

,Ne."

,Proč jsi to neřekl hned na začátku?" zajímal se modrovlásek.

,Jsem král. Měl bych vědět všechno." potichu řekl. Byl v rozpacích. Chtěl se tomuto rozhovoru vyhnout, bohužel štěstí nebylo na jeho straně.

,Jsi člověk. Nikdo neví všechno," vyvrátil jeho myšlenku mudrc, , vážně jsi rozkošný, když se červenáš. A jsem z toho zase vzrušený."

,Co?" vyjeveně zíral na mladíka před ním. Opravdu, měl malý problém.

,A ještě bych chtěl vědět jak probíhá sex mezi muži. Před tím jsi říkal, že to funguje trochu jinak." usmál se nevinně na krále Sindrie.

,Aladdine," vzpamatoval se Sin, , už jsem řekl, že tyhle věci se dělají jen s osobou, se kterou chceš strávit zbytek tvého života." definitivně ukončil rozhovor o tomto tématu.

,Ale já tě mám hodně rád! Tak moc, že bych s tebou chtěl strávit celý můj život!" křičel na něj mudrc. V očích se mu začaly tvořit slzy.

,Vím, že si myslíš, že je to jenom dočasné, ale není! Myslím to vážně! Víš proč jsem odešel z té oslavy? Protože jsem musel myslet jenom na tebe! Rukh mi řekli ať se vydám touto chodbou a narazil jsem na Masrura a Sharrkana! A pak jsem narazil na tebe! Opravdu přesvědčený, že tohle dělám jen proto, že nic nevím! Ničeho jsi si nevšiml! Jsi hrozný!" vyčetl mu spoustu věcí. Celý obličej měl uslzený a vypadal opravdu zraněně.

Sinbad nevěděl co říct. ,Takže celou tu dobu mě miluje a já si ničeho nevšiml? Rukh ho schválně navedly tou chodbou, aby jsme se setkali?" šokovaně zjistil.

,Omlouvám se Aladdine, já nevěděl." omluvil se ale modrovlásek ho ignoroval. Sinbad si povzdechl. Přitáhl si tentýž večer Aladdina podruhé do náruče a hladil ho po vlasech. Aladdin zabořil tvář do holé hrudi a jenom plakal.

,Takže jak dlouho máš tyhle pocity?" zeptal se.

,Myslím, že od té doby co jsme přijeli sem do Sindrie." řekl váhavě.

,Na tak malýho kluka jsi až moc vyspělý." podotknul s úsměvem.

,Takže to znamená, že mě máš taky rád?" optal se s nadějí v hlase.

,Tím si nejsem tak jistý, ale mám pro tebe určitou slabost. Mohla by to být láska?" odpověděl váhavě.

,Takže mě máš opravdu rád?" pro jistotu se zeptal.

,Jo, miluju tě." potvrdil Sinbad a přitáhl si Aladdina k polibku. Jakmile mladík pootevřel ústa, vnikl mu do nich jazykem a začal je prozkoumávat. Povalil Aladdina na obrovskou postel a nepovoloval v plenění jeho úst. Po uplynutí nějaké doby nechal Aladdina se nadechnout.

,Jsem rád." vydechl namáhavě mudrc. Díval se na fialové vlasy padající kolem krále, jeden pramen zachytil a nechal si ho v ruce. Pak se podíval na Sinbada s nevinným úsměvem: ,Ještě jsi mi neodpověděl na jednu otázku."

,Ty se nikdy nevzdáš, co Aladdine?" usmíval se na mladíka pod sebou. Aladdin zavrtěl hlavou. ,Řekl bych, že tohle," ukázal na Aladdinův penis, ,dáš tam, kde se nachází jedno místo." nevinně se usmál pro jednou on. Aladdin v porozumění kývl a nadechoval se k další otázce.

,Můžeme to zkusit?" zazněl návrh. Sinbad se zamračil.

,Nejdřív musí být daná osoba připravená, nebo by to mohlo bolet." trpělivě vysvětlil s malým neklidem.

,Ale ty už připravený jsi!" oponoval modrovlásek.

,Aladdine, většinou to bývá tak, že osoba menšího vzrůstu zastává pozici ženy, to znamená že bys to měl být ty. A ten druhý, větší by měl být ten, který vniká do druhého! Máš to obrácené." zamítl jeho nápad. Stačilo, že mu ukazoval kde se nachází prostata! On rozhodně nebude ten dole.

,Ale já chci být v tobě." zamumlal ublíženě a díval se na něho s modrýma očima jako pes.

,Tohle na mě neplatí Aladdine. Očima mě nepřesvědčíš!" zasmál se v duchu.

O pět minut později...

,Dobře, vyhrál si." přiznal porážku Král sedmera moří. ,Jak jsem takhle mohl dopadnout?" bědoval v tichosti své mysli, když byl na všech čtyřech a Aladdin byl za ním.

,Aladdine?"

,Ano?"

,Buď se mnou jemný. Víš, že s tím nemám žádné zkušenosti, chápeš?" nepřímo přiznal, že je to jeho poprvé. No, Aladdina taky. Tváře měl opět rudé z myšlenky na následující činnost. Objal jeden polštář a zabořil do něj obličej. ,Aladdin je ještě dítě, tak není moc velký." uklidňoval sám sebe.

,Vím. Neboj, budu opatrný." ujistil ho a připravoval se na to. Trochu si naslinil prsty a potřel jimi svůj úd. Jakmile bylo hotovo, nasměroval špičku k malému vchodu do Sinova těla a začal pronikat. Okamžitě pocítil úžasné teplo, které ho vcucovalo dovnitř.

,A-aladdin... p-pomalu..." promluvil fialovlásek. Pociťoval roztažení jeho konečníku opravdu hodně. Pálelo to. A to byl Aladdin junior malý. ,Nechci vědět, jak moc je vybavený Masrur, když je fanalis. Proto někdy Sharrkan kulhá." vydedukoval.

,Musíš se zase uvolnit, Sine." poradil mudrc králi. Rukou začal přejíždět po pevných svalech Sinbadova těla. Až skončil u bradavky. ,Jsou tvrdé." řekl a pevně ji stiskl.

,Ách." vykřikl fialovlásek slastí a bolestí zároveň.

Aladdin využil nepozornosti druhého a jedním tahem byl uvnitř Sinova těla.

,Áhhhh! A-aladdine... pálí." křičel Sinbad na náhlý vpád do jeho těla. Oči mu začaly slzet.

,Promiň." omlouval se Aladdin. Nevěděl jak jinak to měl udělat. Měl pocit, že ho vnitřní stěny snad umáčknou. Chvíli počkal až si Sin zvykne na jeho délku a teprve potom se začal pomalu pohybovat. Bylo to tak dobré!

,Aladdine..." zamumlal Sinbad. Stále to trochu pálelo, ale už to odeznívalo. ,Rychleji." poručil najednou a zasténal slastí.

,Jak si přejete vaše výsosti." zdůraznil slovo 'výsosti' s úsměvem a zrychlil přírazy. Náhle fialovlásek hlasitě vykřikl, Aladdin nevěděl jestli rozkoší nebo bolestí.

,V pořádku?" zeptal se nejistě.

,Z-znovu..." požádal ho.

,To je to místo," rozzářil se mladý mudrc a koukal na Sinbada jak se snaží zadržet sténání v polštáři, , když tě nemůžu vidět, tak tě chci aspoň slyšet Sine. Můžeš to pro mě udělat? " poprosil ho o nezakrývání jeho stenů.

,Ale je to t-trapné." namítal král. Kdyby ho viděli ostatní, co by o něm pomysleli? Že se chová jak nějaká děvka?

,Není. Líbí se mi to. Máš krásný hlas." vyhrkl chválu.

,Dobře." souhlasil nakonec a polštář odhodil pryč.

Aladdin se jen usmál a zase začal přirážet. Těšil se na Sinbádovo sténání. Skoro už byl a Sin na tom byl podobně.

,Ách bože! A-aladdine! Rychleji! Dej mi víc! Sakra!" křičel z plných plic král. Slast mu zastínila zdravý rozum a nehlídal se, co říká. Blížil se už ke svému vrcholu.

,Už..." vykřikl a přišel s hlasitým výkřikem.

,Já taky. Ách!" stihl mu povědět a udělal se do něj.

Oba vydýchávali svůj druhý orgasmus. Aladdin se pak od něj odtáhl a položil se na postel. Vyčerpaný Sinbad neměl sílu se překulit na záda, tak zůstal ležet na břiše.

,Jsem unavený." řekl do ticha fialovlásek. Potřeboval se umít, ale neměl žádnou energii. Cítil Aladdinovo teplé sperma uvnitř něj.

,Jsem na tom stejně." přikývl mudrc. Oční víčka mu začaly padat.

,Aladdine?"

,Můžeš nás aspoň přikrýt? Já toho nejsem schopný." řekl mu. Aladdin přikývl a podal deku. Potom se přitulil k Sinbádovi a spal jako zabitý.

,Zítřek bude zajímavý." pomyslel si nahlas a usnul.

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

Tak a konec! Snad jste to dočetli až sem a neoslepli. Možná napíšu malé pokračování Ráno poté. Uvidím, jak se mi bude chtít.

Celkový počet slov je asi 3870, což mě opravdu šokuje, protože jsou to samý úchylárny.


End file.
